Nieme serce
by magda1991m
Summary: Krótkie D18. Natchnięte... Kinem xD


Hibari Kyouya był typem, który reagował instynktownie oraz brutalnie w każdej sytuacji. Rzadko coś go zaskakiwało. Tym razem jednak, wyglądało to nieco inaczej. Zaczął miewać dziwne sny, do których takie podejście na nic by się nie zdało.

Nie były zwyczajnie dziwne. Były przerażająco nierealne.

Zrozumiałby sen erotyczny, w którym główną rolę odgrywałaby dziewczyna. Nie musiałby jej nawet znać, faktem by jednak pozostało iż byłaby to DZIEWCZYNA.

Nie, los postanowił spłatać mu figla. W swoich sennych marzeniach widział bossa rodziny Cavallone. Tak, Dino, który aktualnie był jego korepetytorem. Tak, Dino, który w śnie ruszał tak zmysłowo biodrami…

To zdecydowanie nie było normalne, to wymagało pobicia na śmierć, to powinno zostać zduszone w zarodku. Czarnowłosy westchnął.

_Jego jęki były… piękne._

Był stracony.

\*.*/

Gdyby ktoś zadał mu pytanie odnośnie typu kobiety, jakiej pożąda, nie odpowiedziałby od razu. Musiałby poważnie przemyśleć, czy nadal podobają mu się kobiety.

Jego uczeń, Kyouya… Dino potrząsnął głową. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nastolatek zaczął go pociągać w TEN sposób. To było nieodpowiednie. Nigdy mu się coś takiego nie przydarzyło… Czy to przez to, że tak długo był sam? A może po prostu czarnowłosy był aż tak bardzo pociągający?

Walnął facepalma. Czy on właśnie pomyślał, że ten brutalny i nieuczuciowy dzieciak jest pociągający?

\*.*/

Następnego dnia, Dino ubrał nową koszulę. Hibari od razu to zauważył. Nie wiedział, czy powinien powiedzieć to na głos. Ostatnio już niczego nie był pewien. Zaczęli walczyć. Ruchy blondyna były jednak niekiedy nieco wolniejsze, co z chęcią wykorzystał. Uderzył go tonfą w brzuch po czym powalił na ziemię.

- Jesteś wolniejszy niż wcześniej… - stwierdził tylko sucho.

Dino nie odpowiedział. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Kyouya miał rację. Podświadomie dawał mu fory? To mogło być to… Zrzucił z siebie nastolatka po czym sam przygwoździł go do chłodnej nawierzchni.

- Każdy ma czasem gorszy dzień. – odparł niskim głosem. Hibari nie mając siły zrzucić z siebie starszego chłopaka, przestał się szamotać. – Oh? Poddałeś się? – Zapytał zdziwiony.

- Jesteś za ciężki – czarnowłosy westchnął i przymknął oczy.

Cavallone przełknął ślinę. Hibari Kyouya, bezbronny, leżący pod nim. Boże! O czym on myśli?

Szybko wstał i otrzepał spodnie. Koszula wciąż wyglądała dobrze. Podał rękę chłopakowi pomagając mu się podnieść.

\*.*/

Mijały dni, wciąż wypełnione treningiem oraz dość krępującymi sytuacjami. W większości jednak kończyły się one zwycięstwem Dino.

Hibari wciąż miewał sny z blondynem w roli głównej. Budził się dodatkowo z erekcją, co nie poprawiało mu humoru.

- Kyouya~… - zaczął boss leżąc wyczerpany na ziemi po skończonym treningu – Skoczymy gdzieś jutro?

Pytanie to lekko go wmurowało. Pokręcił przecząco głową.

\*.*/

W ciągu następnych sesji treningowych, Cavallone ponawiał swoje oferty wspólnego spędzenia czasu. Kilka razy odmawiał, jednak widząc iż na dłuższą metę nie ma to sensu, zgodził się.

Po blondynie można było oczekiwać entuzjastycznej reakcji, jednak taka jaką otrzymał przyprawiła go o szybsze bicie serca. Dino przycisnął go do siebie i mocno uściskał krzycząc coś o tym, jak to bardzo się cieszy, że w końcu się zgodził.

Tak więc, następnego dnia, zamiast treningu mieli wyjść do kina. Spokojne, niezobowiązujące wyjście. Więc dlaczego… Dlaczego czuł łomotanie w piersi za każdym razem gdy tylko o tym myślał? Czy Dino… mu się podobał?

Ubrał się jak zawsze na czarno. Jedyną ozdobą był srebrny łańcuszek na jego szyi. Zastanowił się, czy to aby nie przesada. Po namyśle, ściągnął łańcuszek.

Mieli się spotkać koło fontanny na placu parkowym. Hibari próbował zatuszować zdenerwowanie. Gdy pojawił się Dino ubrany w jasny top oraz czarne spodnie, jego serce znowu wykonało kilka przyspieszonych uderzeń.

- Yo… - rzucił krótko.

- Witaj, Kyouya.

W tej chwili czarnowłosy pomyślał, że chciałby tak swobodnie się przy nim zachowywać. Blondyn najwidoczniej nie wykazywał żadnego podenerwowania. Rozpoczął rozmowę na temat filmu, który mieli obejrzeć, jednak Hibari praktycznie nie słuchał. Jego uwagę przyciągały mięśnie ramion rozmówcy.

Gdy znaleźli się w kinie, usiedli na samym końcu. Był zdenerwowany? No, może trochę. Film się zaczął, jednak nie mógł się na nim skupić. Wiedza o tym, że blondyn siedzi tuż obok była…

Palpitacje stawały się niekiedy tak głośne, że miał wrażenie iż Cavallone na pewno je słyszy. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Dino wciąż go obserwuje.

Poczuł dłoń na swojej własnej. Mógł a) odwrócić się, lub b) zignorować to, a także c) zdzielić właściciela owej dłoni. Na dobry początek jednak postanowił się odwrócić. Na spotkanie wyszły mu jego miękkie usta. Poczuł jego język, przeplatający się z jego własnym, a także ciepłą ślinę. Choć pomyślał, że mógłby udawać zdziwienie a także obrzydzenie… nie mógł się na to zdobyć. Faktem było, iż Dino naprawdę umiał całować.

Oderwali od siebie usta. Policzki czarnowłosego były lekko zaróżowione. Przeklął w duchu. Musiał wyglądać jak jakiś podlotek!

- Kyouya, ja… - niski głos sprawił, że zapomniał jak się oddycha, zapomniał jak się mówi, zapomniał jak się myśli.

Film dochodził do momentu kulminacyjnego, jednak można było dostrzec osobę wychodzącą z Sali w wielkim pospiechu.

\*.*/

Hibari nie stawił się następnego dnia w szkole. Blondyn czekał na dachu, jednak było to bezsensowne. Postanowił, że odwiedzi czarnowłosego osobiście. Problem stanowił jednak adres. Hmm… był bossem rodziny mafijnej. Takie coś nie powinno być problemem. Wyciągnął komórkę, po czym wybrał numer Romario.

\*.*/

Woda w wannie była przyjemnie ciepła. Wszystkie problemy zdawały się spływać. Jednak smak jego ust pozostawał.

Ktoś otworzył drzwi. Hibari szybko wstał, narzucił na siebie szlafrok i chwytając tonfy zbiegł na dół. To nie mogli być jego rodzice. Byli aktualnie za granicą.

Dino. Zziajany, jakby biegł przez całą drogę. Ponownie serce wywinęło mu Kika koziołków.

- Ja… przepraszam. Naprawdę… Nie wiedziałem, że tak zareagujesz… - blondyn był praktycznie bliski rozpłakania się – Pewnie mylisz, że jestem obrzydliwy, ale… Powinienem powiedzieć ci… Ja… Sądzę, że cię… - Czarnowłosy zbliżył się do niego. Tonfy wylądowały na podłodze, a jego ręce na włosach Włocha, ciągnąc go tym samym w dół – Ałł! Kyouya…?

Jego usta miały niepowtarzalny smak. Gdyby miał go opisać, nie potrafiłby oddać ich wspaniałości za pomocą słów. Gdyby jego serce umiało mówić, Dino wiedziałby już wszystko, co czuł. Jednak nie potrafiło mówić, i odpowiedzialność za wygłoszenie tego głośno spoczywała na nim. Oderwał usta, by nabrać powietrza.

- Lubię cię.

Cavallone przytulił drobne ciało chłopaka do siebie i zaczął cicho pochlipywać. Zwykłe, ciche „Kyouya" wychodzące z jego ust, sprawiło, że na jego wargach wykwitł uśmiech. Wiedział, że to jest to. Tej bliskości pragnęło jego nieme serce.


End file.
